


'Cause nobody saves me, baby, the way you'll do

by flickawhip



Series: Lacey Evans Imagines [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: You make a fool of yourself... thankfully Lacey likes that.





	'Cause nobody saves me, baby, the way you'll do

\- “I swear to god I’m smart.”  
\- You almost mutter the words  
\- Blushing  
\- Looking down and away  
\- This is the fourth time you’ve tried to tell Lacey you love her  
\- Vocally  
\- You know she knows but you want to say it  
\- Out loud  
\- Properly  
\- She smiles  
\- Amused maybe  
\- Definitely smiling at you at least  
\- It’s a start  
\- You fumble for your words  
\- Then, finally...  
\- “I... can’t...”  
\- She smiles again then  
\- Her voice soft  
\- Warm  
\- Kind  
\- “Your cheeks are all red, it’s sweet.”  
\- You blush further  
\- Mutter  
\- “Forgive me if I stumble and fall, for I know not how to love too well.”  
\- She pauses  
\- Then speaks softly  
\- “You love me?”  
\- “My love is selfless. I cannot breathe without you.”  
\- She pauses again  
\- Then whispers  
\- Almost to herself  
\- “You are always there... when I need you... when I... when everything hurts and I can’t...”  
\- She smiles, clearly confused by her own reaction...  
\- “I don’t get you, but I suppose that’s part of your charm.”  
\- Her words are teasing  
\- You smile slightly  
\- Then  
\- Risking everything  
\- You kiss her  
\- Sweetly  
\- Softly  
\- But with love  
\- She breaks the kiss slowly  
\- “Are you in love with me?”  
\- “There’s a lot more to my feelings than just ‘being in love’, any fool can do that.”  
\- You answer sharply  
\- Then pause  
\- Speaking again softly  
\- “I’d have let my golden chances pass me by if it meant I could stay with you.”  
\- She smiles again then  
\- Kisses you a second time  
\- “Well, you better not, because I plan on climbing to the very top... I want you at my side.”


End file.
